Transferring information between devices typically involves entering an address for the targeted recipient, e.g., an address that some device associated with the target recipient is able to access, or by locating the address in a contact list, followed by entering in details of the information that is sought to be sent. Further, the information may be sought to be sent to one or more targeted recipients within a close proximity to the transferor. Entering in (or looking up) the address for the one (or more targeted recipients) can be cumbersome and subject to more opportunities for error such as in manual address entry.
Thus, there is a need for techniques to improve the ability for multiple communications or computing devices to determine targeted recipient addresses and initiate/complete the transfer of information with greater ease.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.